Hand Rescue
'Hand Rescue '''is a mini game from ''MediEvil 2, ''found ''in the Kew Gardens level. Description To access the mini game, you must have the Dan-hand ability. The entrance can be found in the Hothouse. The goal of the mini game is to find four severed hands in the maze and lead them to the Hand Statue in its center. The maze is full of bouncing pumpkins. Completing the mini game rewards Dan with three chests of Gold. Walkthrough From the entrance, take a left at the first intersection, then a left at the next. In this dead end area is Hand #1. Reach out and touch him, then quickly Dash out there - the bouncing Pumpkins are deadly. From the dead end area, head straight, past the pathway to the right, to the end. A group of Pumpkins come boucing down toward you. Hightail it backwards and around the corner to avoid them. When the coast is clear, head back down to the end (avoiding the one or two Pumpkins bouncing back and forth) and take a short left at the intersection. Head right and straight down to the end. You should see a few Pumpkins up above to the left when you reach the next intersection. Head to the left here, then follow the path all the way to its end (it will take a right, then a left.). Hand #2 is here. Two to go. Head back down the pathway and continue straight, passing the pathway to the right. This open area off to the right with a circle of Pumpkins around a Hand Statue is where you can drop of the hands, leading them to safety. Avoid the pumpkins and drop into the hole around the statue to set them free. From the statue, head down the path to the left (the way the statue's fingers are pointing) and you iwll come to a large atrium. Take a right at the atrium, then a left around it. Hug the atrium wall to avoid any bouncing Pumpkins coming your way. Hang another left around the backside of the atrium and you'll find Hand #3, along with a horde of Pumpkins guarding him. Hand #3 should come running to you. Get close enough to activate the Pumpkins then retreat back. If you let them bounce back and forth long enough, they will harmlessly explode against each other. Grab the Chest of Gold (and the Hand if you haven't gotten it already) when it's all clear. Continue through this area and around the atrium, making two left turns, then a right back to the Hand Statue. One more to go! For the last Hand, get behind the Hand Statue and take the path to the left. Take your first left and follow the path around to the right. Up ahead, you should see a set of stones imbedded in the ground. Hand #4 is just beyond, wait for the Pumpkins to harmlessly explode and grab it, then take it back the way you came. Success! Your reward is three lovely Chests of Gold. To get back out, take the same left pathway from the back of the Hand Statue, then your first right, then your next left. The exit is dead ahead. Gallery hothouse.PNG Hand.PNG hand2.PNG Hand3.PNG Category:Mini games Category:MediEvil 2 mini games